


shsl tired of your shit

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in leon's defence he got prior approval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shsl tired of your shit

[The camera pans to reveal that MONACA TOWA has been controlling a robotic version of MIAYA GEKKOGAHARA this entire time.]

Fujisaki looked up at Leon, disgust on their face, "Absolutely not, Kuwata."

Leon pouted, "What?! You were enjoying it up until now!"

Fujisaki replied, "Making Gekkogahara-san a robot? That doesn't make any sense!"

"You approved Nanami being a real person in the other arc!" Leon shot back.

Fujisaki sighed, "Because you offered a reasonable explanation. Do you sincerely have one for this?"

Leon bit his lip, "Um."

"Not to mention, when we developed Another Episode, you specifically said that it wasn't required to understand the story," Fujisaki said, "If you include Monaca in this game, then that doesn't apply anymore."

Leon frowned, "Well, Gekkogahara and Monaca approved this themselves! I asked!"

Fujisaki gaped, "I don't believe this. Either way, I'm not helping you develop this."

Leon pouted, "Fine."

-

Ryouta looked more than a little confused, "I... does Gekkogahara-san know about this?"

Leon nodded, "Uh-huh! She gave her express permission for this! Fujisaki won't help me make this into a game, will you?"

Ryouta shrugged, "I don't k-know much about games..."

"Well, you're an animator, right?" Leon said, "We could make this into a cartoon, or something!"

Ryouta's eyes lit up, "O-Okay! I'll help you with this."

Fujisaki's scream was audible from the other side of the building.


End file.
